Glory and Gore
by Ivypool 4ever
Summary: Ever since Smokekit and his littermates were abandoned they've been real close. Then, not long after they're apprenticed they start growing apart, each trained by an evil Dark Forest warrior. Can the four brothers and sisters realize what's going on and how to stop it before they destroy each other and the clans? Or will it be too late? Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**So I was bored, couldn't think of what to write for The Tiger and the Dove, so I started this.**

**Regaen- She's really just tired of writing that stupid story.**

**Me- Shut the -BLEEP- up Regaen!**

**Regaen- Plus she's too busy reading "What Is There To Do" By Emberfall**

**Me-It's awesome. **

**Regaen- And she needs write the book she actually going to get published one day.**

**Me- *growling*Regaen... You're on a limb**

**Regaen- Really? I thought I was sitting in your room.**

**Me-*Throws dagger at Regaen and misses, Regaen runs off* Anyway, N'Joy**

* * *

_"Hurry up, Smokekit!"A playful voice chirps._

_"Where are you?"A small dark grey kit calls, lost._

_"Come and find me... or are you too scared? Or too weak? Or cowardly?"The voice turns viscous and cruel._

_"I- I'm not scared! Or weak, or cowardly!"_

"Wake up!" A tiny high pitched voice chirps in Smokekit's fuzzy ear.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Smokekit jolted up. "You startled me!"

"Sorry." A cream kitten with wild ginger splashes,Fallenkit, Smokekit's sister, poked her head over the edge of the nest and looked at him with excited big green eyes."You were thrashing around and woke me up."

A slim tawny brown she-cat padded into the nursery. "Wake up your littermates and clean yourselves up. It's time for your apprentice ceremony." She licked a tuft of fur sticking up on Fallenkit's head. Fallenkit squealed and wriggled away.

"Yes, Applefoot." Smokekit replied.

They weren't really Applefoot's kits. They had been abandoned on the ThunderClan border as newborns. A patrol found them and took them back to camp, where they were taken in by Applefoot and her mate, Clawedbreeze, whose's two kits had been born dead.

Beside Smokekit in the nest a black speckled kit shot up. "Are we really about to become apprentices?"

"Yes." Fallenkit bounced back and forth on her paws. "Didn't you just hear her? Geeze Swampkit"

The speckled kit squealed and pounced on another kit sleeping beside him. "Wake up Honeykit!"

"What?!" She mumbled and swatted at the speckled kit with a white paw.

"It's time for our apprentice cere-"

Honeykit was interrupted him. "I'm up!"

"Now tidy yourselves up." Applefoot reminded them.

The 'Tidy Yourselves Up' bit took awhile.

* * *

"Honeykit, step forward." A goldeny ginger tabby tom, Beetlestar, called from highledge.

Honeykit stepped forward.

"Do you promise to learn and uphold the warrior code?"

"Yes!"

"Then from now on you will be known as Honeypaw until you receive your warrior name." Beetlestar paused, then looked in the direction of a young, glossy pelted black tabby with gleaming golden eyes. "Amberheart, your mentor ,Yarrowfang, trained you well and you have showed loyalty and strength in your apprenticeship; I trust you will train Honeypaw to be just as loyal and strong."

Honeypaw walked over to Amberheart and touched noses with her new mentor, then went to sit down by her.

Beetlestar looked at Smokekit,Fallenkit, and Swampkit. "Swampkit come forward."

Swampkit practically flew.

"Do you promise to learn and uphold the warrior code?" Beetlestar looked at Swampkit with green eyes that seemed to add, _"And not destroy the whole clan?"_

"Yes!" Swampkit's hazel eyes danced with excitement.

"Then from now on you will be known as Swamppaw until you receive your warrior name." Beetlestar paused, gaze Swamppaw a cautious look, then looked at the assembled cats. "Duskclaw, you did well training Lightfur; I trust you well do just as well training Swamppaw."

Swamppaw bounded over to Duskclaw and touched noses.

Fallenkit was apprenticed to Lionclaw, much to her delight.

Finally, it was Smokekit's turn.

"Smokekit, step foward." Beetlestar looked tired, and Smokekit didn't blame him. He was now about to repeat the ritual for the fourth time that day.

Smokekit stepped forward with nervous excitement. He had dreamed of being a apprentice, then a warrior, all six moons of his life. The ceremony itself was a bit of a myth to him. He'd thought that he would die a kit, he had been one so long.

"Smokekit, do you promise to learn and uphold the warrior code?" The words sounded old and plain after being repeated so may times.

"Yes, Beetlestar."

"Then until you receive your warrior name you shall be known as Smokepaw." Beetlestar looked at the clan searching for someone, his eyes eventually landed on Goldendust, a golden tabby with coppery amber eyes. "Goldendust, it is time you have taken on an apprentice, and so I trust you with the training of Smokepaw."

Smokepaw padded towards Goldendust to touch noses with her. With that the clan erupted into choruses of, "Honeypaw!Swamppaw!Fallenpaw! Smokepaw!"

Smokepaw just closed his eyes and let them cheer.

* * *

**Hope you liked. Please review. The first reviewer will get a Ivypool plushie AND 1 favorite on the story of their choose.**

**btw, Regaen is my alter ego and a character in lot of fanfics I choose not to publish.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! I got ONE review! Seriously, I'm throwing a party over here. True, ONE review isn't as good as I did on The Tiger and the Dove, but STILL IT'S A REVIEW! Thank you soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much Lia23 and here's your Ivypool plushie! *hands large over-sized Ivypool plushie the size of a sixth grader through the screen***

**Now onto the next chapter.**

* * *

Fallen_paw _bounced excitedly beside Lionclaw. She was an _apprentice _now. "So what are we going to do now?" She asked, and rocking back and forth on her paws, which she habit of doing when she was excited or just plain hyper.

Lionclaw turned his head and glanced at her before looking back up at highlegde. "I was thinking we could go on a border patrol and explore the territory, then if there's any time left, I can show you some hunting techniques."

"Yes!" Fallenpaw squealed. "Do you think I'll be able to catch anything?"

Lionclaw stood up. " I don't know. Prey has been scarce lately because of leaf-bare and you're a new apprentice, that's _if_ we have time."

"We'll have time if we leave now, and it's almost new-leaf." Fallenpaw was not easily deterred. They _would_ have time to hunt. She _would_ catch something. _So there! _The little she-cat thought determinedly.

Lionclaw cocked his head at her. "According to you, if we leave now we'll have time to hunt. If what you say is true, why are we still standing here?"

Fallenpaw was only barely paying attention she was so excited, yet there was enough attention focused on her mentor that she heard the question. She ran past him and zipped out the bramble protected camp entrance. "_We're _not still standing there, _you _are!" She called over her shoulder.

Lionclaw just shook his head and walked out of camp after the patched apprentice. _She'll learn,_ He thought. _She'll learn. _Fallenpaw, after all, had never been outside of camp, and therefore, didn't know her way around.

Sure enough, Fallenpaw was standing by an young oak sapling, about 10 tail lengths from the camp entrance. Her blue eyes were stretched wide as she gazed around the frost covered ground. "Wow," She breathed. "I think I can see the lake from here."

"That's not the lake, it's a just a bit of the river that borders WindClan we can see from here." Lionclaw walked over to her. " In new leaf with the ice melts and it starts raining hard it floods into a creek. Then in the middle of green leaf it shrinks to a river again."

Fallenpaw looked stunned, like hardly such a thing could be possible. "Wow."

Lionclaw nodded. "Now it's best if we get moving, if you want to hunt that is."

* * *

**Fallenpaw exhausts even my self. For some reason this was hard chapter to write. Oh, well ;P**

**And dont forget the next chapter in The Tiger and the Dove is in Jayfeather's POV!**

**Okay, over and out.**


End file.
